


Don't You Dare

by love_you1653



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Protective Bellamy, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you1653/pseuds/love_you1653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke have been very close (with a kind of sexual tension) ever since they freed the 47 from Mt. Weather, but the closer they get and the more jealous Finn becomes. On this night, Octavia has gathered the gang (see characters listed) for a 'fun' game night, and surprising it is fun everyone laughs and drinks and secrets are spilled. Clarke goes to get another drink after kissing bellamy in 7 minutes in Heaven and Spin the bottle, Finn follows are in a jealous, drunken rage and crosses a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try Me

Ch. 1 Try me 

"Oh my God Carke you are such a buzzkill!!" Octavia responds   
"What? Just because I won't go to your game night" I say back "I am still scarred from the last time!"   
"Well I guess this just sucks for you then because you have to come and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" O says a little hurt and angered   
"Oh really?" I say teasing her  
O looks me dead in the face and says in a menacing voice "try me." Then she brightens up, kisses me on the check and skips out of the room chortling "see you at 6 and don't forget its an all-nighter in the Dropship!" 

I laugh to myself, shaking my head. O is the most adorable, bad-ass, sweet, and crazy girl in my life. I sat on my bed and began to mentally prepare myself for the party ahead. It was 15 minutes away and I was terrified, but also i was excited. I wonder who was coming. 

"HEY O will you come over here for a second?!" i shouted over toward the tent next to mine. Octavia and Lincoln had moved in their together a couple weeks ago. It was really great having O so close by and I respected Lincoln a lot, but it was exceedingly awkward because the lack of sound poof walls let me know everytime she and him had sex, which unfortunately for me was about twice a day.  
"whats up" O said startling me   
"I was wondering who was coming to this thing tonight?" I asked   
"Well me, Lincoln, Raven, wick" i smiled. Raven and I had gotten really close after everything with Finn, and I was really excited that she was with Wick because he makes her so happy. "....Jasper, Monty, Finn..." i scowled at the sound of his name. I hated him. He was a cheater. He hurt Raven and I, and we were done. "...and then Bellamy" I smiled at the sound of his name, and all thoughts of Finn evaporated. O noticed and smiled, but didn't say anything.   
"Alright love time to go. we are actually late, to my own party! well whatever! who cares Monty is bringing moonshine!"

 

****I know it was short but needed a back story******


	2. The Party: playing catch up

Ch. 2 The Party (part 1)

Octavia lead me into he party by my hands. I looked around the dropship, and everyone was there! I didn't realize how much I wanted to hang out with them all together until now.j Everyone was sitting around in a kind of circle just talking, relaxed. I smiled when I saw Raven sitting next to Wick leaning into him laughing like crazy and he was laughing too. Nxt to them were Monty, Jasper, and Finn just cracking up and handing out moonshine. 

I walked over to them and said mostly to Jasper and Monty "Hey you guys! How are you-" I was cut off by a huge hug from Jasper.  
"Clarke oh its sooooooo good to see you!" he slurred "You're always just hanging with Bellamy or O"  
"Jasper we had lunch last week" I said laughing at him in his drunken state  
"RIGHT" he screamed.  
At that point I looked at Monty and gave him a hug, but then Finn chimed in, "Hey Princess, how about a hug" he says  
I force down a grimice and give him a weak one armed hug, while spitting through my teeth so only he cold hear, "you lost the right to call me Princess a while ago."  
"Hey" he says in defense releasing me from the wretched hug "I want to be friends again, but like Jasper said, your too busy with Bellamy!"  
"WELL SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!!!!! BELLAMY!" Jasper screams totally wasted "hey man" he says when Bellamy is close "I was just teasing. u know i love you bro. u just hog clarke so damn much..... JUST KIDDING"  
"Its cool man. I know" Bellamy responds  
I turn around smiling wide because now Bellamy is here and e will distract me from the weird with Finn.  
"Princess!" he says clearly happy to see me. That makes me happy. I see Finn crindge but I dont care anymore  
"Bellamy!!" I say as he pulls me into his embrace for a big hug.  
Jasper, Monty and Finn had walked away by the time we came undone. its kind of embarrassing.  
"So quite the party" he says as I hand him some moonshine  
"C'mon babe if you think this all O has planned your crazy" i smirked  
"I can dream can't I?" he said winking and smirking right back. Damn he was so hot. I bet he would fuck me really well. woah were the fuck did that thought come from. Hopefully its just the moonshine

Bell and I mess around for the first hour. We laugh and play pranks on Jasper. Finally, we sat were every one else was sitting. Wick was kissing Ravens neck and she giggled with glee. Octavia was sitting on Lincolns lap, and I was sitting next to Bellamy with my legs draped over his. Jasper and Monty were messing around play drunk rock paper scissors, but Finn was just sitting there giving me a look that made me shudder and pull Bell closer. In response he put he arm around me and played with m hair. I sank into him. 

Just then, I heard Octavia's voice say "spin the bottle time!!"


	3. Party: Spin the Bottle

Ch. 3 Party: Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare

Bell and I groan in unison, then we laugh because of what it sounded like and how drunk we were. I stand and Bellamy pops up next to me. Then we move upstairs and sit in yet another circle.  
"alright" O says clarifying rules "this is spin the bottle/truth or dare. So if u spin the bottle and it lands on someone ur too wimpy to kiss then the person to the left of you..." which in my case was Octavia and on my right was lincoln and across from me was Bellamy "...gives you a dare. So ill chose who spins first. Hmm i choose lincoln!" Lincoln sighs and then he spins and the game begins. 

Lincoln lands on Raven. the share an awkward peck, but then go right back to the ones they are meant to be with.  
Raven spins and It lands on me. It took some courage on my part but then raven says "just kiss me, make it hot, and we will see how many guys have boners" i giggle and she kisses me. There were cheers everywhere, It was really hot to say the least and every dude in there was hard. Raven went back to an open mouthed wick, with a huge budgle. I looked at Bellamy who was red in the face and the I saw why. I giggled at him and winked. Finn hissed.  
I spun and landed on Monty, which was gross.  
Monty spun and landed on Bellamy but pussied out. He had to lick the floor through the curtasy of Raven.  
Bellamy spun and I held my breath for what I didn't know. It landed on Octavia but she said "Hell No he is my brother as the rule person it goes to Clarke!"  
"What!" i said but Bellamy was already standing.He leaned in but instead whispered "not like this. i cant kiss you like this" and he pulled away and said "I cant do it" and he had to chug a jug of moonshine which spilled all over him. It was hilarious.  
Then it was my turn again. I spun and then to my horror it landed on Finn. No one laughed. All i heard was Bellamy hiss, then "you alright Bell" and a gruff "fine" in return. My mind raced. no.no.no not again. "I wont do it just gimme a dare." I said Then O chimed in "oooo goody that means i get to give u a dare!! Well then since you've been spending so much time with Bellamy Blake, give him a lap dance and a strip tease, though you do not have to go fully naked you must get down to your bra and underwear." cheers and laughs and screams and sexual comments erupted from the peanut gallery. Bellamy and I hadn't made eye contact until the words lap and dance. He gave the sexiest smirk in the world and I well i didn't know what to do.  
I walked over to him in the chairs around him people cleared out so t was just me and him, well kind of. Someone turned on the recently developed music station developed at Camp Jaha. Suddenly O flipped the song and Naughty Girl came on. It was so incredibly awkward to here the cheers and sexual comments in the back round, but I walked over to Bell very sultry look. his face was amused but that faded into a kinda lust as i walked forward "u have until the end of the song" O said. Then I whispered in his ear " im sorry bell i have no clue ow to do this" "no no its fine...Its,," he trailed off as I straddled his lap and pulled my shirt off "its hot" i smiled and straddled him i rolled my hips on his crotch and released back. Cheers and hoots erupted from the gang. I stepped off him and let him watch as I took my pants off. I crouched down and spread his legs and teased him. he moaned. I straddled him again. your so beautiful he said and he pulled my face to his he kissed me and it was amazing. The song ended and I got off Bellamy people cheered Raven looked at me with raised eyebrows as i fumbled to get back dressed still fluster from the kiss. "that was hot" she said "do u think he liked it" i giggled "ya even i liked it" O chimed in.  
Then Octavia got devilish grin and said loud enough for people to hear "WHOS UP FOR ROUND 2: 7 minutes IN HEAVEN!!!!!" all i heard was bell say "i already got mine, but I would do it again anytime" he winked at me, and i blushed in return. He stood up shirt still off, and headed over to me. When he got to me, he leaned down to my tiny height of 5'4 and whispered in a sultry voice, " Next time, and the will be a next time, my lovely Princess, I'll return the favor with maybe a little extra stuff as well." 


	4. Party: 7 Minutes in Heaven

Ch. 4 The Party (part 3) 

I was in the bathroom, I had left a few minutes earlier to get some air after the lap dance. I smiled and bit my lip at the thought. I could still feel his lips against mine, his hands all over my body, and and our bodies intertwined. My first kiss with Bellamy was so much more than I had expected it to be. It was the best kiss of my life, granted I hadn't had many, but still. I looked into the mirror, and gasped. Finn was staring, no glaring at me.  
"Jesus, Finn, you scared the out of me" I said feeling my heart start up again  
"What. The. Fuck." Finn hissed at me.  
I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I asked anyway "what are you--"  
"Don't be such a twat Clarke" he interrupted "Between you and Bellamy. Are you fucking him or something?"  
Offended, and taken aback I said "Jealous?" I don't know why I did that, I guess I just want him to feel as offended as I did. The look on his face said I had.  
"It's none of your goddamn business anyway" i said as I walked passed him. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the night. Hopefully, Bellamy and I could do whatever the fuck we want to without him doing anything about it. Unfortunately, I was wrong.  
********  
I walked back into the dropship and saw everyone sitting in a circle. O was explaining the rules of 7 minutes in Heaven. Basically, You pick a partner and when your time comes around, you go in the closet and stay in their for a minimum of 7 minutes. I was so excited. I walked over to Bellamy, who hadn't noticed I was there yet, and sat on his lap, making sure my ass was pressed up against his buldge.  
"Well hello there my Princess" he said amused and clearly turned on by such a forward move. I smiled at him, and wink.  
I leaned in toward his ear and whispered, "Ball is in your court Bellamy Blake"  
Before he could say anything in return, Octavia got everyone's attention and asked in her chipper voice "Well, who wants to go first?!"  
"We do!" says Raven and she leads Wick into the closet by his belt buckle  
"Alrighty then" O giggles "I call the next slot for Lincoln and myself, and then Bellamy and Clarke. Hmmm, who would've thought I would ever say that, Anyway... while we wait to go just talk amongst yourselves."  
I looked at Bellamy and giggled.  
"what?!?" he asked  
"Just a crazy night" i giggled. I couldn't stop, and I didn't, until he kissed me. We didn't even notice Octavia and Lincoln go into the closet  
When he pulled away he said "it really has been hasn't it. it's great." I get off of his lap and he groans. I change position and lay my head on his lap.  
I look up at him and smiled.  
"it is isn't it. I'm really glad that something is happening. I don't know what it is yet, but I know I love it." I said. In an obvious response to my comment, he leaned down and kissed me. Still kissing, I sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair.  
"Okay, you too the closet is yours" Octavia said.  
"Thank God." I exhaled, but Bellamy just kept kissing me. He picked us up off the floor with my legs still wrapped around him. The way my hips rolled made him moan and just encouraged me.  
Once we got in the closet he set me down and pressed our foreheads together.  
"You are so beautiful, and brave" He whispered.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I pulled him in to kiss me, and he did. After a couple of minutes of making out, he moved down to my neck making me moan and say, "I want you. now."  
At this he pulls away, cups his hand on my face, and says "Clarke, are you sure. I am willing to wait, but if you want me, I want you."  
"I could not want you anymore, Bellamy Blake." I said "Its not humanly possible.  
*****to be continued********


	5. The farthest I've expected to go

Bellamy kissed me, hard. It was out there, plain and simple, I wanted him and he wanted me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, and he grabbed my ass. He didn't let go, and I didn't want him to. He backed us up against the wall, and I unraveled myself from him.   
"Oh Clarke get ready for an unforgettable night. I am gonna rock your world." Bellamy said each word between kisses on my neck. I giggled at his line, but it turned me on more than I'd like to admit.   
"Hmmm" I moaned as he took my bra off. We were on the floor now.  
He took off my pants and underwear, and I did the same for him. His cock was hard as a rock, and huge.  
We kissed passionately and he grabbed my boobs. He kissed his way down my neck and to my chest until my nipple was in his mouth.   
a"Oooooooooh, Bellamy, Oh. My. God." I groaned.   
My moans just encouraged him. He kissed down my stomach, and licked my abs. He was making me so wet. He got down in between my legs, and began to blow on my clit, and rub his finger up and down my soaking slit.   
"Bellamy stop teasing me" I whimpered in a pitiful voice.   
"Impatient Princess" he retorted. But he could tell that I couldn't take it much longer and began to suck on my little clit.   
"OOOOOOOOOOOOH YES" I screamed instantly. My moans had upped his confidence and it showed. He put his tongue in my soaking pussy. He moved it in and out, slowly at first and then quicker.   
"You like that Princess?" he asked.   
"mmmmmmm" was all i could muster in return.   
"say my name, Clarke." he demand as he sucked my clit again.   
"Aaaah Bellamy that so good. Ohh yes" i moaned "I need you inside me!!"  
He took his attention away from my pussy but still rubbed it with his hand. He came up to my face and pressed our foreheads together.   
"I have been waiting so long for you to say that" he exhaled. He kissed me before I could respond. He rubbed his fully-hard cock against my slit. I moaned and whimpered. He pushed the tip in and I squealed.   
"Oh Bellamy all the way in" I demanded. He complied pushing his whole cock in me. We moaned together so loud there were vibrations. He started pumping, in and out, slowly at first but then gaining speed.   
"Oooooh Clarke your pussy is gonna make me cum!" he groaned  
"Your dick will d the same for me" i groaned right back. I could feel my orgasm coming, and I knew his was coming too.   
He pumped in and out of me insanely fast and I screamed "BELLAMY DON'T STOP"   
"NEVER" he said back. With that my orgasm overcame me. I quivered and moaned. He came inside of me and shook. 

We were quiet for a minute. Just breathing and holding hands.   
Then together we said "that.was.amazing!" we laughed and kissed. We pulled away and just looked in each others eyes, and we whispered sweet nothings to each other, but they weren't nothing the were real. After 10 minutes, we got up and got dressed. We kissed one more time and then walked hand-in-hand out to the dropship.  
The dropship was as I expected it to be. Trashed. Everything was messed up, but i didn't care. In the corner, Jasper was passed out. Monty was near him in a sleeping bag reading. Lincoln and Octavia were on the other side of the room cuddled together. O was asleep. Raven and Wick a couple feet away from them. Raven was giggling with her head in Wicks lap, and Wick was holding her hand. And Finn was nowhere to be seen maybe he had gone home.   
"Assuming you and I are going to share a bed..." he said and i nodded and bit my lip, smiling "Then we have to make one. I will get the sleeping bags!"   
"Sounds great Bell." i said "But I need some water, can I go get some, and then come back and help?"  
"Clarke, you don't have to ask. Jesus, I am not like that. You don't have to ask me. Go get some water and the bed will be ready when you get back." he said with a grin. I Kissed him and then walked downstairs and out of the drop ship, on my way to the stream, Not having any idea of what was ahead of me. 

****hope you like this one. I am fairly sure the next one will be the last one but who knows!


	6. Don't you fucking touch her

I sat cross-legged at the stream drinking water, and splashing some over my face. All I could think about was Bellamy. How he touched me. How he made me scream his name. This time last year Bellamy and I were screaming at each other in hated. Hate and Love are clearly similar emotions. I had sex with Bellamy Blake. Woah, what the fuck, so weird to think about. I had to think it to myself several times.  
"I had sex with Bellamy Blake" I said, smiling, out loud to myself.  
"I knew it" someone whispered behind me. I gasped.  
"Finn! What the fuck. You scared me, and it is really, like I said earlier, no if your business." I said angrily back  
"You slut" he said drunkenly. Only now I realized how drunk he really was.  
"Calm down."  
"I will not calm down. You're a bitch. You broke my heart, and had sex with Bellamy." he yelled.  
He reached in his pocket and quickly pulled something out. Holy shit, I thought, thats a fucking gun. He was pulling a gun on me. Was that thing fucking loaded. Was he gonna kill me.  
"Oh, Princess. I know what you're thinking, and I am not gonna kill you." he growled  
"Then what are you gonna do... or attempt to do?" I said trying to make him think I really was brave  
"A little cocky ae we?" he said and pressed me against a tree. I tried to knee him in the nuts, but he expected it and stopped my knee, grabbing it.  
Thats when I decided to go to plan B, the last of my plans.  
"HELP" I screamed "BELLAMY PLEA-" he cut me off, covering my mouth  
"Clake, you shouldn't have done that" he growled. He started to kiss my neck. I tried to scream though his hand but he just stuck the gun in my side. I whimpered in fear.  
"Don't you fucking touch her." I heard a voice say. 

*****don't worry there is another part*****


	7. Chapter 7

****Ok I am finally gonna finish the crap out of this fic*****

I knew whose voice it was, before Finn did. I was instantly filled with relief. Bellamy was gonna stop Finn before he could go any further. Finn turned around and growled, his hand was still over my mouth.  
"Bellamy, just go away. Mind your own business." Finn sneered.  
"Hate to break it to you, "spacewalker" bellamy growled right back "but she is my business."  
Despite everything I smiled. Finn felt my smile, what with his hand over my mouth and everything, and apparently he didn't like it. He slapped me, hard. Much to my embarasment, It made my eyes water. Bellamy stepped forward and growled.  
"Oh! Does it make you mad when I hit her?" Finn smirked. He raised his fist again, and I flinched.  
"Don't. You. Dare" Bellamy spat in fury. Finn looked back at Bellamy and I took advantage of the situation. I punched Finn as hard as I could. He groaned and stepped back. I ran over to Bellamy. He wrapped me in a hug. I felt safe, but I could tell he was still furious.  
"Bellamy lets just go we will deal with him tomorrow." I said trying to push him back towards the dropship.  
"Clarke. Get behind me." I growled glaring at Finn. Bellamy didn't listen. He stepped forward and punched Finn, twice. Once he was down Bellamy kicked him. Finn groaned.  
"Listen. If you ever talk to her, look at her, or even think about, I will kill you." he growled  
"But... Clarke?" he whimpered pitifully to me  
"Don't fucking talk to me." I said to him

Bellamy and I walked back to his tent. When we got there, Bellamy asked me for the 8th time if I was ok, and for the 8th time I answered that I was. He hugged me.  
"Clarke, I want you to know that I am sorry I wasn't there earlier, and I as long as we are together, I will never ever let Finn anywhere near you." Bellamy said  
"Bellamy, It wasn't your-" He interrupted me by pulling me into a kiss. Everything was okay now. I don't really know when we stopped kissing and moved on to his bed, but I do know that a feel asleep in his arms. It was perfect.


End file.
